Cello Man
by i-miss-old-disney
Summary: Eddie's never been the "it" guy or the guy who always got the ladies. He blames it on his cello. But what if his cello helps him find love? Eddie/OC, with hints of Kick ;)
1. Chapter 1

**It has come to my attention that Eddie deserves a lot more love... So here is his very own fanfic!**

**Quick thing about "My Rescuer"**

**I left my lit notebook (where I write the rough drafts) at school. And then Hurricane Sandy hit. So My Rescuer is on temporary hiatus, sorry :(**

**This story will probably be a three/four-shot, depends on the popularity.**

* * *

Eddie POV

I walked in the dojo, changed, and started warming up.

I looked around.

Milton was walking in with Julie. The two of them were talking about this science project they were going to present.

I saw Jerry and Mika hugging outside Falafel Phil's.

Kim and Jack well, I guess you'd say they were having one of those "are you my best friend or something more" moments.

I finished my routine and sat on the bench, sighing. I know this is selfish and whiny, but I felt embarrassed. I mean, come on. I wasn't gonna be able to

hang out with everybody like I used to. I'd end up being the third wheel, or the fifth wheel.

Forget that, I'm the seventh wheel. Useless. Might as well call me Leo Valdez, but without the confidence, good looks, and fire abilities.

"What's up, man? You feeling okay?" Jack asked as he and the others came

and sat next to me.

"I just don't get it. Everyone here tells me that I'm this great guy, but no else at school sees that. Not teachers. Not jocks. And definitely not girls." I

said sadly.

"Oh, I see what this is about," Milton replied.

"Aw, Eddie. Sometimes it's hard for girls to see what's within. You're a big sweetheart and girls love that in guys. Trust me, you'll find someone." Kim smiled

and gave me a little one-arm hug.

"Kim's right, Eddie," Jerry piped up. "It's what's on the inside that counts."

Too bad my outside isn't as good as my inside. My family's always been on the short 'n' hefty side. That, plus the fact I barely had hair. Yeah, I got

my braces off, but still, I'm no Trevor Jackson.

"Then why is it they can't look past this?" I gestured to my poor physique.

" Ed, People are always gonna judge you on how you look." Jack said. "Its just one of those things. Hey, last year, my Lit class read 'The Outsiders'.

Afterward, guys kept laughing and pointing at me, calling me stuff like "greaser" and "Ponyboy". Girls would do the same. I couldn't stand it, but it

was you guys who helped me get through it, remember?" We all nodded.

"Yo, my ears are so big, people still call me 'Orejas Grandes', but I learned to live with it" Jerry chipped in.

"I too have been mocked in gym class. Bullying is a hard thing to live with. But that's why I have you guys" Milton smiled.

"You don't want even know what people call me" Kim said icily. I saw Jack scowl out of the corner of my eye.

Then Jerry said, "Eddie just remember, you are the man." He clapped me on the back.

Milton "The man who sang like an angel at Bobby Wasabi's wedding

Kim "The man who got the Harlem Globetrotters to save our basketball program"

Jack "And the man who is gonna be a great archaeologist someday"

_Wow… I really have good friends. _

We continued karate practice. When it was over, Milton and Jerry left first.

"Hey Rudy, I have to miss practice tomorrow. I have a cello concert."

That dang cello. If I didn't have it, I would be a ladies' man. But, it was something I just couldn't give up. Call me weird, but I love classical music

and film scores. Heck, I'd listen to it over rap any day. Playing cello … just lets me be me, in a way. Kinda like Jerry with dancing. Milton with science.

Jack with karate. And Kim with… whatever she does.

"That's fine, Eddie. Break a leg. Not really, though, we have a tournament coming up" Rudy replied.

I turned to leave the dojo. As I walked out the door I heard Jack.

"So, what have people been calling you and who in particular are these people?"

I peeked back through the window. Jack had cornered Kim by the lockers, his arm leaning against the wall.

_Glad I'm not sticking around to watch that….._

**_XXXxxxxxXxxxxXXxXxXxx_**

**_I had to put that Kick moment in at the end. LOL _**

**_The Outsiders - very good novel about street gangs _**

**_Trevor Jackson - Chris from DCOM "Let It Shine" for those of you who don't know _**

**_You BETTER know who Leo FREAKING Valdez is... _**

**_Eddie's love interest will appear next chapter. Like Always, READ & REVIEW!_**

**_P.S. Cello Man is wordplay on "Piano Man" from Billy Joel _**


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

This was a pretty big concert. Every musician from Seaford and the

surrounding areas would be playing. I put on the suit I wore to Bobby

Wasabi's wedding. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Not bad… _

AT THE CONCERT

They were holding the concert in the theater. You could watch in the

audience before warming up, depending where you were in the order. I was

third up so I immediately went backstage and tuned. After a trumpet piece

and a quintet of clarinets, I was up.

"Here is Edward Jones, playing 'Return to Paradise' on cello" the announcer said.

I took my seat. I knew this song by heart. I've practiced it for weeks. I took

a deep breath and began playing. I instantly relaxed and let the cello play

itself. My fingers glided effortlessly over the strings. As I played the final

chord I looked up. Everyone began applauding, some women with tears in

their eyes. I bowed and went backstage. After I put my cello away, I sat in

the audience.

"And now, for final act before intermission, the Seaford Trio playing "Vivaldi's Spring"

_Man, I love this piece…. _

The trio was composed of two violas and one violin. They began playing and then the violinist began her solo.

_Oh my gosh…. _

It was literally the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. She played as if she was dancing, her fingers skipping across the strings. She was a petite

girl, probably one or two inches shorter than I was. She had ebony-black hair and a chestnut-colored complexion. She was wearing a pretty, flowy

white dress.

_Wow…. _

_T_hey finished their performance and bowed. The audience stood up to go to the dining area. I sat awestruck for a moment before getting up to leave.

_IN THE DINING HALL _

I chose a small entree and a water. I looked around, my eyes roving frantically to find the girl. I didn't look where I was going. I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

I looked. Lo and behold, there was the beautiful violinist, water dripping off her hair.

**_Way to go, Eddie. _**

_Hey at least it was just water…. _

_"_I'm so sorry! Let me help you" I grabbed some napkins and handed them to her.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. Just a little water, that's all." She dried her hair and looked at me.

"I'm Kelsey. I go to Seaford High." She held out her hand.

"I'm Eddie. I go to Seaford High, too" I shook her hand.

_Okay, you've recovered. Don't screw this next part _

_"_You wanna, sit down and eat?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Kelsey smiled.

We sat down at an empty table.

"So, where's the rest of your trio?" I asked.

"Oh, they had to leave early," she said.

"They left you here?" I asked incredulously. She laughed.

"No, my brother's performing later, so I'm just sticking around."

"That Vivaldi piece you did, that was … amazing" I stammered.

"Not as good as your 'Return to Paradise'. I got chills just listening to it"

_Wow…. I didn't think I was that good…. _

"Thank you, but your solo was truly extraordinary." I said with full sincerity.

"Thanks, I've been playing since I was seven" Kelsey replied.

"Child prodigy," I said.

"Pretty much." People were heading back into the theater.

"Oh, I have to go wish my brother luck. It was nice meeting you" she smiled that wonderful smile.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school, Kelsey" I said. She grinned.

"Maybe you will..."

**xxXXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxXX XxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxx **

**Soooo there's Kelsey. I decided to use a familiar fanfic name. Basically I imagined her as Hazel Levesque from the Heroes of Olympus series. **

**Did anyone catch the Kick line at the end? :) I have a really funny idea coming up for next chapter. But I need more reviews! **

**ALSO **

**I go back to school tomorrow… so My Rescuer will by updated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie POV

It was lunchtime the next day. Our lunches rotate so I don't always have the same lunch as the others. I got in line and looked around for the guys. I saw Jack and Kim sitting at our table. From the looks of it, Jack was stealing Kim's fries and she was smacking his hand.

_Those two… I swear... _

They looked up and waved. I waved back and noticed something out of the corner of eye. I turned around and saw an orange falling. Without thinking I stuck out my foot and caught it, flicking it back up to my hand.

_Whoah… did I catch that? _

I heard a laugh and looked at the owner of the orange. I couldn't believe it, it was Kelsey.

_Thank you so much for teaching me how to do that, Jack _

_THIRD PERSON POV _

"Jack, I said you could take two fries, not ten!" Kim snatched her plate away from a smirking Jack.

"Oh hey, there's Eddie" he said.

They watched Eddie turn around and catch an orange falling from a girl's hand.

"Deja-vu," they both thought.

"NO way" Kim said, surprised. "You so taught him that, didn't you?" she added.

"Yes, I did., and I think it's working, observe. "

Kim spun and saw Eddie and the girl heading to an empty table.

"Aww! Eddie has a crush. This is too cute!" Kim squealed. Jack stared at her.

"This is going to be Milton and Julie all over again for you, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

Eddie POV

I sat down with Kelsey at an empty table.

"That was pretty cool, catching it like that. You play soccer or something?"

"No, karate. I'm an orange belt" I said.

"You're an orange belt, so of course you caught the orange." She giggled, waving the piece of fruit. I genuinely laughed for once.

"Which dojo do you go to?" she asked.

"The Bobby Wasabi one in the strip mall." I replied.

"Oh, I've heard you guys were really good."

"Thanks. Our two black belts, Jack and Kim, are sitting over there." We looked over.

They were looking at us and then glanced away, trying to act normal as they saw us looking.

"I'll have to meet them some time. Hey Eddie, I - and the rest of the trio- were wondering if you would like to join us. A cello player would add so much to the group,

and you're already very talented," she said hesitantly...

_She wants me to play with her group? _

"I'd love to. When do you guys practice?" I asked.

"On Wednesdays and Fridays in the music room, 2:45 to 4:00" she stated.

_Dojo practice doesn't start till 4:30, I'm in… _

"I think that I'd like that, Kelsey." I said.

"Yay! I was so hoping you'd say yes!" She beamed at me. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh, I have a guidance appointment. See you later!" She left the cafeteria. I threw my trash away. Jack and Kim gestured frantically at me to come over.

They were grinning like idiots.

"So, Eddie… who's the, ahem, girl?" Jack asked innocently.

"Her name's Kelsey Bryant. I met her yesterday at the concert and found out that she goes to Seaford. She's invited me to join the Seaford Trio. . . guess it'll have to be called the Seaford Quartet." Kim bounced up and down in her seat.

"I'm so happy for you, Eddie!" she said excitedly.

"Nice job man. We told you that you'd find a girl soon." Jack said along with her.

The bell rang and we walked back to class.

I listened to a lecture about the development of Greek government, but my mind was far away.

I was back in the theatre, listening to Kelsey Bryant play Vivaldi's "Spring"…

**There you have it, folks! I don't know if this is the same Kelsey from the show, I don't think she ever appeared on screen. On of my readers had a good idea about how to follow the Kim bullying thing - I almost put it in this chapter but that would've been too much. I'll probably put it in the next chapter. Sound good? **

**ADIOS!**

**P.S. Too much Kick? Or did you like their perspective on Eddie's relationship. Don't worry, I'll throw some Jika and Millie in there from time to time. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Yeah, so I described Kelsey like Hazel and Eddie like Leo. I kinda ship Lazel, but it's hard because Frank is so cute and DAMMIT RICK RIORDAN! **

** LOL... **

**But Jack and Kim will always be Percabeth, in my mind. Their personalities are so similar!**

* * *

Eddie POV

I couldn't wait for school to end that day. I had brought my cello to school this morning. Finally the bell rang at 2:30. I made my way over to the band

room, which was in a wing away from the classrooms. I passed Jack, Kim, Jerry and Milton.

"Hey, you coming to that new fro-yo place with us before karate?" Milton asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm practicing with the trio today," Jerry and Milton looked confused while Jack and Kim smiled.

"You're giving up food to play cello?" Jerry asked.

"He's doing it for a lady, Jeraldo" Jack said with a smirk.

"Ohhh," Jerry and Milton replied.

"We'll see ya at the dojo, Eddie," Kim said as they waved and walked away.

KIM POV

_I hope Eddie hits it off well with Kelsey_!

We walked past the locker room and saw the football team. The majority of them at one point had called me a skank, bitch, slut, and worse. They all

jumped when we passed, a couple of them shielding themselves.

_What are they… Ohhh…._

I looked at Jack. He was trying not to laugh as he turned and glared at them.

"Someone needs to control his temper," I said, exasperated but pleased on the inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack replied, pokerfaced. I smiled.

"You're cute when you're mad. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up." Jack still glared at the jocks but I saw a small smile creep from the side of his

mouth.

I heard Jerry and Milton groan behind me.

_Oh, be quiet…_

Eddie POV

I got to the band room and saw Kelsey and her friends taking out their instruments,

"Eddie, you're here!" She came and ran over, dragging me toward the rest of the ensemble.

"Guys, this is that amazing cellist from the concert. Eddie, meet Danika and Han." Kelsey said excitedly, introducing us. Danika was a pretty Asian girl

with short brownish-ginger hair, a little taller than Kelsey. Han was also Asian, but huge with short black hair.

I shook Danika's hand, and then turned to Han. He was not smiling.

_Han… wait I've seen this guy at tournaments! He's a Black Dragon! _

"Pleasure to meet you Eddie," he said, shaking my hand and clearly trying to break it.

I quickly released his hand. This was not a guy to mess with.

"So guys… what pieces are you working on for your next performance?" I asked.

"Well, in a few months, we are going to Okinawa, where my relatives live. Each year, they hold a festival, and they want us to perform!" Danika said.

"That sounds great!" I replied.

" So, we are playing traditional Japanese folk songs." Danika continued.

"What makes you think you can come along? We will not pay for your plane ticket." Han said, glaring at me.

"Han! We'll find a way, don't worry Eddie," Kelsey said confidently. She handed me a cello part.

_Harder than what I usually do… but hey, it'll be a nice challenge._

We started playing, and I did pretty well. The practice was soon over.

"Eddie, you are fantastic!" Kelsey and Danika said, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied.

I put my cello back in its case. Looking over, I saw Kelsey talking to Han.

"Han, come on, I don't want to-" she began.

"Kelsey, please! Just one date, like we used to do" he said. She sighed and went with him.

_Wait… what? _

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!_**

**So, I got the idea for this part from Karate Kid II. **

**It'll make sense at the end. **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kelsey, please! Just one date, like we used to do" he said. She sighed and went with him.

_Wait… what? _

Eddie POV

I had no idea what was going on with Kelsey and Han. Part of me was sad that he was

interested in her, the other happy that she didn't return his feelings. Or did she?

I shook the thought from my head as I entered the dojo the next day. Everyone was already

inside.

I changed into my gi and warmed up. Rudy came in, looking excited.

"Guys I have important news! The upcoming tournament is part of a series of competitions.

Twelve dojos compete and the finals will be held in Tokyo in a few months!

_Wait… Tokyo…. Japan… Okinawa! If we get into the finals, I can be there for Danika's concert! _

"Rudy, when are the finals exactly?" I asked.

"Not sure yet, but definitely around June." he replied.

_That's when the festival is… close enough for me! _

"So, for the next two months, I want to see effort and participation. Which means no sitting

around, no coming in late, and NO BLOWING OFF PRACTICE." Rudy yelled, directing the last

part at Jack and Kim, who both scowled. Rudy was right. They were the best students in the

dojo, but the primary offenders when it came to slacking.

"Now," Rudy continued. "In 45 minutes, we are going to do some meditation to enhance our

concentration and build our chi."

So we practiced. I looked at the board in front of me, then at my hands. Jack and Kim made it

look so easy. I hated boards. I shut my eyes. Suddenly, an image of Kelsey and Han appeared in

my head. I curled my fingers into a fist and punched. I heard a surprisingly loud CRACK! I

looked at the two pieces of broken board on the floor. Everyone came over.

"Dude, you just broke a board!" Milton cried. Jerry and Jack clapped me on the back.

"That's my boy, Eddie. That is the determination we all need to succeed." Rudy said.

"Now, it is time for meditation." He put on some calming music. We all sat cross-legged on the

mat.

"Close your eyes, breathe in and out. Let go of all stress. Keep still and calm…"

This continued for ages. I opened my eyes at bit and looked around. Rudy was in the zone.

Milton was, too. Jerry had fallen asleep.

Jack and Kim has their eyes open, looking bored. I saw Jack nudge Kim and wink. They slowly

got up, backing towards the door. At that moment Rudy opened his eyes.

"What are you guys doi-" They ran to the door, paying no attention to him.

"STOP! I TOLD YOU TWO NO DITCHING! GAHHHH!" Rudy exclaimed. They turned and

grinned at us before leaving the dojo.

"They need to stop doing that! I know they're both talented, but they don't have any good

excuses for leaving practice!" Rudy ranted.

I sighed. Jack and Kim were both rebels. No one could ever stop that.

NEXT DAY

At lunchtime, I went into the cafeteria. It was that lunch block which none of the other Wasabi

Warriors had. Fortunately, I saw Kelsey.

_Be cool… be cool… _

I sat with her.

"Hey Kelsey!"

"Hey Eddie!" She smiled.

"Listen, my dojo is in this competition. If we make it to the finals, we'll get passage to Tokyo

around June. I think I might be able to join you guys for the festival!" I told her.

"YES! Oh Eddie, this is great news!" She hugged me. A quick hug, but hey, I didn't get many

from girls outside my family. I felt my heart beat just a little faster.

"Hey, want me to show you something cool I found?" she asked mischievously.

"Sure," I replied.

"Follow me!" She took my hand and led me out of the caf. She showed me this hallway I

never knew existed.

"If you go through this door.." She opened the door and we stepped into the kitchen part of the

caf. Marge was in there flipping burgers.

"Hi Aunt Marge!" Kelsey said.

"Hello Kelsey doll!" Marge waved back.

"Marge is your aunt?" I asked.

"Yup, she's from my mom's side. And my mom's family was originally from New Orleans. Which

means…" She turned to Marge.

"Did you make any beignets today, Auntie?"

'There should be some over there." She pointed to a small refrigerator beside the two larger ones.

Kelsey opened it and took out a Tupperware full of pastries. She gave me a beignet.

"Here. The food in the caf is pretty bad, but her beignets are AMAZING." I ate it.

"Wow, that is really good," I said. "Definitely one of the best things I've ever tasted."

Kelsey nodded. We each ate one more.

"Sooo…. What other kinds of music do you like?" I asked her.

"I like classical, jazz, rock…. And well the thing about rap and pop… is just the lyrics… I can't

stand how bad they are" she replied.

_Finally someone who understands! _

"I know what you mean. Some of it's good, but the rest is just ugh." I said back. Kelsey laughed.

Just then our principal walked into the kitchen.

"STUDENTS IN THE KITCHEN?! This area is off-limits!" She said thunderously.

Marge tried to intervene but was cut off.

"Detention tomorrow for both of you! CLEANING the kitchen!"

I looked at Kelsey.

_Uh oh…. _

* * *

**Whatdja think? **

**LOL Jack and Kim would do something like that, wouldn't they? **

**So… yeah this was a filler episode. But I want to develop their friendship, not rush into a relationship. **

**Hey, look at Romione, Percabeth, and Kick. They took their sweet time ;) **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie POV

I walked into the kitchen the next day after school. Th principal was waiting there with Kelsey.

"You may not leave until this kitchen is spotless." And with that she left. I looked around.

There were dirty plates, pots, and pans in the sinks and the floor needed cleaning. At least Marge was there to

help us.

"Might as well get started." We decided to tackle the dishes first.

"So, tell me more about yourself," I said, trying to pry burnt mystery meat off a pan.

"Well, besides violin, I also dance a little, sing, basically all the arts." Kelsey replied.

"That's amazing," I replied. "I dance and sing too, and yeah, the karate."

She smiled. Her phone buzzed. She checked it.

"Ugh, it's Han, asking me when I can get out of detention. " I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Are the two of you -" I mentally slapped myself for asking that question.

"Ye- no. Well, it's complicated." she replied.

"I've got time," I said.

"Okay," Kelsey glanced at me and continued.

"We dated for a while when the trio came together. Then Han started at the Black Dragons and they made

him… not evil, but cold and mean." I nodded.

"And we drifted apart, not officially breaking up. But… he's not the same guy I liked back then." Kelsey finished,

sighing.

"Why don't you end it?" I asked.

"Oh I did. But he insisted that he still had feelings for me, and he keeps wanting to back together. To me, we're

over." she said softly. I brightened up a little.

_ Looks like you've got a chance, buddy. For the first time in your life... _

I thought about what Han had asked her two days ago, but I decided not to bring it up.

"Hey, the dishes are done. Wanna start on the floor?" She nodded before plugging in her iPod.

Old-style rock music blasted as we mopped the floor, dancing and singing along. At one point a jazzy sock hop

beat played. I took Kelsey's hand and whirled her around, laughing with the music. She dropped her mop and

we kept dancing. Right at the last note, in the heat of the moment, I twirled her into a dip. She was laughing,

her eyes sparkling. She was the happiest I had seen her all day. Silence filled the room.

I hastily let her up.

"So… it looks like we're done." I said.

"Yup. Hey, don't you guys have a tournament tomorrow?" she asked, a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, against the Black Dragons." I replied.

"Good luck, I'll be there watching," she smiled as we walked out of the kitchen.

We went into the hallway, where Han was there waiting.

"Hey," I said. Han did not reply and looked at Kelsey.

"Kelsey, want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine, In fa-"

"Please?"

Kelsey sighed and (rather reluctantly) went over and the two of them traipsed out of school. She looked

back at me with a pained expression on her face. Han turned and glared at me, wrapping an arm around

her waist. I sighed.

_Poor girl… _

_What has Han done to her to make her fear him?... _

* * *

Poor Eddie ... and poor Kelsey, too...

So next chap will be the tournament.

Kick will return. (Warning: not exactly a fluffy moment)

AS ALWAYS

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

It was it. Today was the tournament. We needed to win to move on to the finals in Japan. I really wanted to do well.

We were hosting the tournament at our dojo, so losing at home would make it even worse.

_Think like a winner, think about going to Japan…._

We gathered around the mat, the Black Dragons on the other side. I saw Han glaring at us, but then I looked over at the fan side.

Kelsey was waving at me and beaming.

_I got this …. _

The first team to win three matches would move on.

Jerry was up first, with the nunchucks.

He had gotten better, no longer hitting himself in painful places. His opponent however, beat him by a narrow margin.

The Black Dragons were up by one.

Next up was Kim, easily winning her spar. After the ref pronounced her the winner, she ran back over, high-fiving everyone.

Jack caught her in a big hug before she sat down.

_Focus Ed, you're up soon. _

It was Milton's turn. He broke two thick boards, earning cheers from the crowd.

The Black Dragon however, snapped three like they were toothpicks.

The Black Dragons had one-upped us again.

Okay, I'm up.

_You got this, you got this… _

I sized up my opponent. He looked about sixteen years old, a little taller than I was.

We began fighting and my mind cleared as I focused on the moves.

After what felt like a few seconds, I kicked him hard in the gut. He fell back, out of the square.

I did it. I had won the match. I jogged back to the Wasabi bench, feeling pleased.

Kelsey came over, looking furiously happy.

"You did so good!" She hugged me, and this time I hugged her back.

"You need one more to win?" She asked. I nodded.

"And then we move on to Japan." She grinned and kissed me. Twice, on each cheek, before returning to her seat.

It took me a second to comprehend what had just happened, but then Jerry clapped me on the back.

I glanced over. Han was glaring at me, as if he was trying to kill me with his stare.

I shook off the feeling.

Jack was up.

_We got this. _

Then I noticed who he was up against. Han. They were about the same height, but Han looked huge and trollish compared to how slender and lithe Jack was.

_He's got this… _

The ref gave the signal to begin.

They were pretty much matched for the first two minutes or so. Then Han used his strength to his advantage.

He caught Jack's punch and bent his arm at the elbow, pulling it behind his shoulder. With him disabled, Han brought his fist down hard on Jack's back.

I heard him yell in pain as he hit the floor. He got back up, anger flaring on his face.

Han struck again, but Jack caught him, flipping him out of bounds. Right before he fell, Han grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it almost 360 degrees.

I heard a snap; it didn't sound good.

Han tumbled out of bounds, and the ref declared Jack the winner.

Jack winced, sinking to the floor, holding his shoulder. We rushed onto the mat. Kim immediately ran to his side.

"Shoulder… dislocated… ," Jack said through gritted teeth, trying to rotate it back into place.

"Shh, don't try to move it. We'll get you to a medic." Kim and Jerry helped Jack up.

Kim glared at Han. If looks could kill… he'd probably be dead. I looked back at the Black Dragons.

Ty didn't seem too sad about losing, maybe perhaps he saw Jack's injury. I glanced at Han.

He sent me this look that said it all.

**_I am capable of hurting your friends, do not anger me further. _**

_Jeez, this guy has anger management problems. _

We were on our way to Japan, but at a huge cost . . .

* * *

Sorry for the writer's block!

So Han's... kinda turning into the Hulk right now.

He will still be in Japan with the gang, though.

Lots more to come!

R&R!

P.S. These Kick moments are too cute! But will Jack's shoulder heal in time?


	8. Chapter 8

It was one week before we would leave for Japan. Danika, Kelsey, and Han were leaving in a couple of days.

The guys and I stood in the dojo. Jack had been resting his shoulder for the last few weeks. It was time to see if he could use it.

He and Kim stood on the mat, bowing to each other. They began fighting.

It was hard to describe what happened, because they were fast as lightning, and they fought with expert timing.

Suddenly Kim threw a punch which Jack caught, flipping her lightly with his healed shoulder. He was ready to compete.

Kim helped him back up and instead of high-fiving like they did after every match together, they hugged.

_Hhmm, interesting._

I went back to the locker room and changed. There I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I had been training hard for this tournament, and it just might be paying off. I was looking a lot more leaner and ripped.

_Damn... _

Not like Jack, of course, but still more fit than Milton and Jerry. I smiled and finished changing. Grabbing my stuff, I walked out of the dojo.

I saw Kelsey and Han in the courtyard alcove, arguing. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Han, I told you before, it's over." she said fiercely.

"Kelsey, com-"

"No, I mean it. You lost your temper at that competition. You're not the same. It's over"

"You know you don't mean -"

"Yes, I do! You're coming to Okinawa with Danika and I, but don't try to say you're sorry, or try to get us back together, because it IS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN." T

here was fire in her eyes now.

"Is this because of that Eddie jerk? Come on, Kelsey, you know you can do better. He can't love you the way I do."

That ticked me off. The nerve of this guy to say that…

Kelsey slapped him.

_ Whoa..._

"How dare you say that! Eddie's a far better friend than you and ten times the gentleman you pathetic little bastard!"

_Wow she gets feisty…._

Han glared at her.

"Why you little," he raised his hand is if to slap her. She flinched. Then I knew. Knew why Kelsey still kept Han around.

She was scared of him abusing her. That did it. I stormed toward him, planning on punching him till he bled.

He saw me coming, looked quickly from Kelsey to me, and sprinted away. Kelsey sank to the ground as I came over.

"Hey, it's okay, he's gone." I whispered as I helped her up.

"That stupid -. .. It doesn't matter now. I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said firmly.

"Kelsey, has he hurt you before?" I asked, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes. I saw fear flash in them.

"No, he hasn't. I just flinched beca- I have to go," she stammered as she raced out of the courtyard.

I sighed and went to Falafel Phil's to meet Jerry and Milton.

We spent the time eating Phil's special and joking about Jack and Kim, but for once I didn't have the heart to join in.

* * *

Sorry for the delay!

Okay, the next chapter will take place in Japan.

7 reviews and I'll post it

R & R!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I'M SO SORRY!

It's been such a while, I know!

I've just pushed it off but now I'm back on track, I promise!

* * *

We boarded the plane to Japan.

The tournament was coming up in a few days, with the festival following behind it.

I sank into a seat with Jerry and Milton.

We were in the aisle row. Rudy and Bethany (whom he managed to have invited) were sitting at the window side,with Jack and Kim at the other.

Everyone was listening to music, or in Milton's case, reading _War and Peace. _

I closed my eyes. My mind wandered.

_What was Kelsey hiding? _

_Why wouldn't she tell me? _

I thought back to when I saw her at the concert.

Beautiful… playing such wondrous music.

_I'm nothing compared to Han. _

_**She didn't think so…**_

_But that's the thing! _

**_I don't deserve her… she's so sweet and caring and - just ….. _**

I didn't have the looks or the charm to hold a steady girlfriend.

_Was I doomed to fail forever in the love department? _

_Does Kelsey even like me? Or am I just a friend? _

I pushed the thought from my mind as my eyes roamed around the plane.

I glanced over to Jack and Kim. I could see Kim falling asleep on Jack's shoulder.

He looked at her, startled for a moment, before smiling and relaxing beside her.

_They make it look so easy and they aren't even together…. _

I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

TIME LAPSE…

* * *

We landed in Tokyo. Kelsey and Danika were there to greet us.

They both hugged me, which made me smile.

"Eddie, you go on ahead to Okinawa. I'll check us in and we'll meet you there in a little while." Rudy said.

I nodded and got into the car with the two girls.

All the way there they told me about the customs of Okinawa, how it used to be a fishing village before the commercial businesses, and all the rich culture

behind it.

We got there and I walked out.

Beautiful landscape, the trees lush green, and the water sparkling blue.

They showed me around town, and I saw a booth set up where Han was selling some local fruits.

* * *

He had a balance set up with some weights.

He looked up at me and glared. Suddenly, a local boy on a bicycle knocked into his stand, overturning everything.

An angry argument broke out in Japanese. I picked up one of the disk-shaped weights.

Without meaning to, I snapped it in half. They were fake. The men around the stall jabbered angrily at Han.

He looked at me murderously.

Kelsey pulled me away. She took me away from the village, toward the shoreline.

"Come, I have to show you more of Okinawa."

* * *

And there's Chapter 9!

Be sure to expect some action and romance to follow in the next chap!

But only if you (drum roll...)

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
